


Jungle Difference

by ManiasNotebook



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Pining, Reader-Insert, Support! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiasNotebook/pseuds/ManiasNotebook
Summary: You couldn’t seem to get anything right. Luckily for you, your jungler is here to save the day.
Relationships: Nidalee (League of Legends)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Jungle Difference

You just couldn’t seem to do anything right.

You forgot to buy first items. 

You kept missing all your skill shots.

You were first blood. 

You were constantly caught extending too far up.

Your ADC, Draven, kept flaming you, and you almost cried in lane. 

You knew you had to be better than this, but you just couldn’t help it. You had just been introduced to the League only a couple of weeks ago, and you already had doubts if you actually belonged here. You felt that everyone was legions above you in skill and strength (both physically and emotionally). It was a constant challenge to just survive in the cutthroat world that everyone seemed to have a place in. Everyone, but you.

You let out another dejected sigh. You could hear Draven’s insults chase you out of lane as you went to ward drake.

_Maybe he is right…_ you couldn’t help but think. _Maybe I really am just a dead weight_ … 

Your steps made quiet splashes in the river as you trailed through the river, control ward in hand. Trying to focus on the world around you, your eyes followed many bushes that littered the jungle for movement. There seemed to be too many, and you could hardly pay attention, seeing as your heart was no longer in the game. Part of you scolded yourself for giving up so soon. The other part was just happy you were being honest with yourself. Your team could very well win the game, but you had a feeling that it would have nothing to do with you.

As you approached the drake pit, you could felt a small smile grace your face. You had forgotten that the next drake was going to be an ocean one- your favorite. The presence of the ocean drake had always made Summoner’s Rift feel so much more beautiful and vibrant. No wonder there seemed to be more bushes than what you were used too! You couldn’t help that think that this was an omen. Maybe things were going to start getting better for you! It’s possible that you were just reading too far into everything, but you really did need the confidence boost. 

You walked to the back of the pit. After a few seconds of careful thought, you placed the ward down in the spot you deemed perfect. To your surprise and enjoyment, it seemed that the other team had no warder here at all. Things were starting to look up for you after all!

Then you heard it. 

A quiet but deep growl. You instantly froze, assessing your situation. You hadn’t been a part of the League for that long but the growl didn’t sound like anyone on your team. The drake wasn’t up for another three minutes or so, which meant whoever that was, they were hunting you or a teammate nearby. You took a quick peek at your mini-map to check your teammate’s positions. Your top laner, Pantheon, seemed to be locked in an intense battle while your mid lane, Ziggs, seemed to farming for creeps peacefully, alone in lane. Your Draven was pushed far into your side’s tower, and you suddenly remember why you were here in the first place.

You were both low on health and mana. You had told Draven you were going to ward before recalling and back to your team’s fountain. In the time you had been gone from lane, you had only been to able regen to about less than half health and gained a third of your mana back. You still had your ignite, but you had recently used your flash to get out of a tough situation, and it wasn’t going to be up for another two minutes. There was hardly enough mana for you to last long enough for help to come. Whatever was hunting you must be excited. You had basically delivered yourself to the enemy team on a pretty, silver platter with a bow on top.

Hearing the same growl again, only closer, you decided to face your death head-on. If this is how things were going to be, then so be it. Maybe you could die fighting and chip off a good chunk of damage before going down yourself.

You heard one more growl before your opponent came into view. 

“You’re a long way from help, little support,” Rengar sneered as he approached. “I seek only the strongest…but you’ll have to do for now.” He stood at the entrance of the drake pit, making you back up until your back hit the far wall. Instead of responding, you tried to send him an equally intense look, but your facade instantly broke as you heard a deep chuckle.

“What an easy looking kill, huh?” Twisted Fate drawled, appearing from behind Rengar. “Don’t mind if I do.”

“S-stay back!” You stuttered. Of course, you would be caught by both the Jungler _AND_ Midlaner! Your plan to inflict some damage on to your enemy quickly went out the window with the sudden presence of Twisted Fate. You were half tempted to ping for assistance, but you knew your efforts would be in vain. You definitely felt like your Draven would leave you to die, especially due to your performance.

“Come on, darling. There’s no need to fret,” Twisted Fate teased with a pompous smirk painted on his lips. You tried to send him the darkest glare you could muster, but you knew it was fruitless. You were really going to die hereHe twisted a card between his fingers as he continued, “I’m sure Rengar will give you a quick death, right?”

“Sure,” Rengar growled in agreement as he positioned himself to leap onto your helpless figure. “…if I feel like it.”

“Heh, I guess it can’t be helped, huh?” The Card Master let out another dry chuckle before giving you an unsympathetic smile, “No hard feelings, right- ACK!”

His sudden yelp caught both you and Rengar off guard as the two of you looked in time to see a spear fly into Twisted’s side. He stumbled backward a few steps, only to release a hiss in pain as he had stepped into a trap. 

“Damn it! What the hell!” He cursed as he felt another spear tear through him. You looked to see his health significantly lower than when he first confronted you.

Rengar let out another growl at the state of his partner before turning to you. “Did you do this?!” He demanded. All you could do was shake your head feebly as you felt the intensity of his murderous gaze on you. You stared at the giant hunter in front of you. He snarled angrily and bit out through gritted teeth, “I’ll deal with you later. I have to dispose of your help before something happ-”

**_AN ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN,_** you heard over the Summoner’s Rift loudspeaker. 

You quickly turned to where you had last laid eyes on Twisted Fate. You watched as his lifeless, spear-filled body slowly hit the ground before you turned to look at Rengar. Rengar had his ears flattened against his head, and his eyes flickered around. He tensed as he looked around threateningly, looking for anyone of your teammates who had come to help you. You were sure the announcement of one of his ally’s being slain had greatly shaken his plans, especially since he seemed to have lost all the confidence he had from earlier. 

All of a sudden, a spear shot by. Unflinchingly, the Pridestalker reached out with one hand and grabbed the spear in one motion. It would have directly implanted itself in Rengar’s skull if he hadn’t reacted so quickly. Turning the spear over in his hand, he studied it before snapping it in his paw rather loudly. You gasped in fear as you felt yourself flinch at his obvious show of power. 

He turned to your shocked figure for a second before he was tackled from behind in a flash of brown. 

You gasped again, clearly not expecting it. Was this help? Were you being saved? 

You saw Rengar wrestle on the ground with his assailant for a few seconds before the two rolled apart. As they broke apart, you noted that Rengar’s was down to half health, and he was breathing heavily, obviously caught off guard. You turned to see who attacked him only to have your eyes widen in surprise and delight. 

_Nidalee!_ You internally cheered. You had forgotten that she was the Jungler for your team!

There were very few people who seemed excited to meet you when you entered the League, but none more than Nidalee. Despite not knowing who you were beforehand, the huntress took to you instantly and showed you the ins and outs of the league. She gave you tours, explained things, and helped you settle in when no one else did. If you were being honest, she was your first and only true friend, considering how kind and sweet she is to you despite her tough exterior.

Looking her over quickly, you realized that she was still in cougar form and had only a little health left than Rengar and a good amount of mana. Biting your lip to keep yourself from calling out and distracting her, you clasped your hands together tightly at their standoff. 

The two cats locked eyes with each other for a few more seconds of tense silence before Rengar loud out a large roar and charged. Nidalee let out an equally impressive war cry before meeting him halfway through his charge. 

Immediately as they made contact, you couldn’t help but close your eyes and fall to the floor. You were not used to the violence of the League, and witnessing such an intense fight head-on would surely make your stomach churn. Closing your eyes did nothing to block out the two Jungler’s pained groans and the sound of their claws making contact with each other, but it was better than the visual. 

After about ten seconds of fighting, you heard silence. 

Then there was a loud splash in the river. 

A body had dropped.

You knew you shouldn’t have closed your eyes in the first place, but you couldn’t help but squeeze them tighter in fear at the moment. Drawing your knees to your chest you braced yourself for what was to come. The stress of this match, the League everything was getting to you at the moment, and you just wanted to be over. You couldn’t bear to listen out for a death message. The odds were in Nidalee’s favor for this match, but not by much. Either way, you were scared to face the victor. If it was Rengar, you would be faced with certain death. The ideas of his claws tearing into you did not become easier to deal with overtime. But if it was Nidalee, you would have to deal with-

A calloused hand softly touched your knee. You stiffened before realizing who it was. Slowly, you dropped your knees and lifted your head to meet Nidaelee’s concerned expression. 

Instantly, she reached out and cupped your face gently. Behind the concern in her eyes, you could see a flame of anger. Somehow, you knew it wasn’t directed towards you.

Nidalee gave a deep sigh and leaned her forehead to touch yours. You took to the gesture of affection immediately and threw your arms around her neck. She pulled you in closer and squeezed you tightly.

“It’s okay, (Y/N)…” She murmured. She briefly moved to kissed your temple before easing your head to rest in the crook of her neck as quiet tears began to sprout from your eyes. “I got you now. You’re safe girlie…”

“I’m- I’m sorry I’m such a worthless teammate…” You sniffed out, pitifully. Nidalee only shushed you, and rubbed slow circles into your back. You felt a couple tears spill out from your eyes as you thought back to what had almost happened. “I w-was just- so scared!”

“Shh… shh…It’s okay, it’s okay,” Nidalee reassured you as she began to rock you back and forth, soothingly. Her voice was warm and comforting, and you couldn’t help but release more and more tears, and she whispered soft words of affirmation and praise into your ear. “I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you, okay? So shh… there’s no need to cry…”

Eventually, you did pull away from her embrace. You had kept her from jungling long enough you were worried about leaving Draven for so long. 

As you left her arms, Nidalee reached out and swiped a finger against your cheek, drying a stray tear. She offered you a small encouraging smile, and you let out a tiny giggle. 

“Sorry…” You trailed off as you watched her stand up. After getting on her two feet, she grabbed your arms and pulled you up quickly, the speed instantly bringing you into her arms.

“What did I tell you, hmm? It’s okay.” She reminded you gently.

You slowly nodded, feeling better already. She dropped her hands to your hips and steadied herself to land a kiss on your cheek. You instantly blushed, not expecting the feel of her soft lips against your cheek. 

Turning your head towards her, you were only able to catch the moment where she dropped her hands from your body and took a few steps back. She gave you another quick smile before turning away to leave the dragon pit.

Before she was completely out of sight, you heard her call over her shoulder, “Call me if you need to get carried, okay?”

You could only giggle. 

When her body disappearing into the jungle, you heaved a sigh and closed your eyes. _It’s okay…I’m okay…_ you thought. Slowly, you opened your eyes as you began to recall. 

“It’s okay…” You repeated out loud. A scared but determined smile began to grace your face. “I can do this.” 

Disappearing in a flash a blue, you whispered to yourself, “I’ll do this for you, Nidalee.”

You swore you could hear her growl.


End file.
